1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic measuring device using pulsed light chirped in such a manner that color is continuously changed from the leading end through the tail end of a pulsed light with time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ophthalmic measurement of the related art, a reference mark is projected on the eye to be examined, and then the distance or the shape of the eye to be examined is obtained from defocusing or position of the image of the reference mark reflected from the eye to be examined.
However, in the related art described above, a complicated mechanism using light scanning technology or the like is necessary to obtain three-dimensional information, and time lag due to scanning time is inevitable. In addition, there is a limit of measuring accuracy due to variations in intensity of reflected light from the eye to be examined or due to limits of accuracy of the reference mark.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ophthalmic measuring device for obtaining three-dimensional information of the eye to be examined without time lag by the steps of projecting a pulsed light chirped in such a manner that color is continuously changed from the leading end through the tail end of the pulsed light with time on the eye to be examined, cutting out the pulsed light reflected from the eye to be examined by a shutter at a predetermined timing, and examining spectral distribution characteristics of the cut-out image by a spectroscope.